RST Valentine’s Day
by LoveDance
Summary: one shot for now if i get at least three or more people interested i will continue it. Randal gets a one night stand at RST. i suck at summing things up please read!


I Own Nothing

This takes place before the first movie.

This story gets pretty detailed so you can't say I didn't warn you.

RST Valentine's Day-

Randal sat behind the counter cursing himself for even coming in today. Dante had a date with Veronica and he had no one to talk to. He had been sitting all day watching couples celebrate a meaningless holiday invented by the candy and greeting card industry. It was sickening to him, and he wished he could just get out of here; no one was coming in anymore anyway. He grabbed the remote and continued to watch Return of the Jedi when he heard the bell ring. He didn't even bother to look up when he heard a woman's voice speaking to no one imperticuar.

"I hate fucking Valentine's Day; people use it as an excuse for PDA and to bitch about being alone. The fucking holiday is nothing but a corporate excuse to sell flowers and shit." She said looking through the shelves not able to find what she is looking for. She walked over to Randal. "Do you have..." she looked to the TV he was watching, she sighed and said, "That's Return of the Jedi isn't it?"

"Yep" he replied still not looking up.

"God, mother fucking damn it" she said.

Randal pulled over another chair and motioned for her to sit, finally looking up. Randal was surprised, he knew the voice sounded hot but that could be misleading. In this case hot was a vast understatement. She had long blond hair ending at her waist; she had a hot pink streak on the right side. She was wearing a low cut top that he could easily see down as she was leaning over the counter, and ripped well worn jeans with converse low tops. He looked at her and plainly said "sit your ass down princess"

She jumped over the counter and sat next to him "I don't mind if I do" she replied

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Fifteen minutes later she turned her chair and leaned against the counter propping her feet on him. He turned to look at her and she gave the most seductive come and get me grin he had ever seen.

"You don't know what you're getting into do you?" he asked rhetorically. She slipped her jacket off and smiled at him, biting her lower lip. She moved her feet and moved to straddle him.

He ran his hands down her thighs as she kissed his neck. She whispered in his ear. "You got a name slacker" then she took is earlobe between her teeth as he moved to kiss her neck.

"Randal" he whispered back. Moving his hands over her back.

"Jamie. "She said as he slid off his flannel over shirt he pulled off her low cut sweater and kissed the exposed skin above her lace bra. He reached around to unhook it, he slipped it off her brushed his hands over her breasts before taking one in his mouth. He lightly bit down when she moaned her back arching slightly. She could feel him smiling into her flesh. "Enjoying yourself?" she asked as he kissed her neck and moved to kiss her lips, she slightly opened her mouth allowing him access which he graciously accepted.

All the while he kept thinking _Dear Penthouse_ as he kissed her letting his hands roam. She moved to pull off his white t-shirt running her hands all over his chest. She pulled him down to the floor so he was on top of her and she could feel the weight of him. She moved her hands over him feeling his chest his biceps looking him in the eye when she said "I want you Randal."

He reached down with one arm unbuttoning her jeans he never took his eyes off of her as he slipped them off. She gasped as he inserted a well practiced finger into her, rubbing his thumb over her clit making her whimper. He leaned down and kissed her check. "You asked for it babe," she told her as she moaned her breathing becoming faster and more labored. He added another finger moving it in and out of her listening to her moan and whimper saying his name. She was so close he could tell, she ground into him wanting to feel more, wanting to take anything he would give her. Her back arched underneath him as she screamed his name moaning she rolled them over unbuttoning his jeans pulling them off. Glad to have the hard length of him in her hand. She mover her hands over him she kissed his thighs moving upward kissing everywhere except were he wanted it most. Finally she flicked the tip with her tong looking up at him as she took all of him into her mouth. Humming the star wars theme, he knew that if he didn't stop her now he was going to cum. He pulled her off of him and rolled them over. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he pushed into her. She gasped as his thick hard length pressed into her. She met him thrust for thrust, both breathing heavily.

"OH GOD RANDAL….HARDER BABY, DEEPER… FUCK ME HARDER…OH RANDAL….OH…OH….OH..AH." he loved every work every sound that managed to escape that sweet mouth. Oh god that mouth had given him the best blow job he could have ever imagined.

Her back arched and she continued to scream, and moan for him, she whimpered and clawed down his back to in desperate attempt to keep some control. "Just let go Jamie, give in to me." He told her just before he felt her tighten round him. Her climax brought on his own and he collapsed on her rolling them so she laid spooned against him her head on his chest. He looked up at the TV to see that the Death Star had just been destroyed, and thought to himself. In the heat of lust and passion the Death Star was destroyed. I will never see this movie the same again.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

He fell asleep with her against him dreaming about her. During that time she got up and dressed without waking him she took his flannel shirt and left. Randal heard the bell and jumped up noticing she was gone. "Damn it, I don't even know her last name and that was the best fuck I have ever had." He sighed and got dressed. Knowing he would probably never see her again.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

THANKSGIVING

Randal sat on the counter reading the paper when he heard the bell ring.

"Randal" she said, and he looked up at her.

"Jamie, I haven't seen you in months."

"How about nine" she backed away from the counter and his jaw dropped at seeing her pregnant form.

"Is it..?" he asked not able to form the sentence.

"Yep." She said looking him in the eye.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked and she broke down leaning her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her still not knowing what he should do. "Is that my shirt?" he asked and she slightly smiled at him through her tears.


End file.
